"Tank" Dempsey
Corporal '''Tank Dempsey' is an American Marine who fought in the United States Marine Corps, and is a playable character in the Zombies game mode. His player indicator color is white (shared with John F. Kennedy and Sarah Michelle Gellar), but is randomized in Moon and Origins. Biography "Tank Dempsey: American hero. Hand him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he is happy. Enrage him and he will rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. Remarkable though it may seem, his unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Well that did not stop The Tank. After he gnawed his way through the cage, he then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. '' ''Now you know there is no before the war for Dempsey, and there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he will win the war for the rest of us." :— Tank's biography added with Map Pack 2 in Call of Duty: World at War. Letters Appearances *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops version only) *[[Verrückt|Verrückt'' ]](Black Ops version only)'' *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *"Five" (Portrait and phone only) *Ascension *Call of the Dead (Heard only) *Shangri-La *Moon *Green Run (Mentioned by Edward Richtofen) *Origins (Young version) Quotes Gallery File:TankWaWDerRiese.png|Dempsey as seen in Der Riese. Tank.png|Dempsey as seen in Kino der Toten. Portrait American.jpg|Dempsey's portrait. Found in "Five" and Kino der Toten. Shangrilacrew2.png|Dempsey and the rest of the crew in Shangri-La. Dempseyspacesuitminigun.jpg|Dempsey's appearance in Moon while using a Death Machine. Dempsey Gamerpic.png|Gamer Picture that is received after completing the Eclipse Easter Egg (Xbox 360 only). Dempsey black ops zombies ipod.jpg|Demspey shown in the training level for Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Dempsey Matryoshka doll.png|Dempsey's Matryoshka Doll. Dempsey model.jpg|Dempsey's character model, as seen in Samantha's room in Kino der Toten. Original Characters Origins BOII.PNG|Tank Dempsey with other characters, as seen in Origins. Tank Dempsey Origins BOII.png|Young Tank holding an MP40 in Origins. Young Tank Dempsey Origins BOII.png Tank Dempsey Origins intro.jpg|Tank in the Origins intro. Takeo, Nikolai and Tank.jpg|Tank meeting Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Masaki for the first time in the Origins intro cinematic. Tank Dempsey Face Origins BOII.jpg|Close up of Dempsey in Origins. Trivia *Dempsey and Polonsky from Call of Duty: World at War share the same character model. *In Origins, Dempsey slightly resembles Alex Mason. *Dempsey uses the same first-person character model in Call of Duty: Black Ops as Mason in the mission "Payback". *Dempsey hates Edward Richtofen, who in turn hates him as well. *In Origins however they seem to get along. *Dempsey seems to disrespect Nikolai Belinski, however he does not seem to actually hate him. **In the Original Characters Trapped Easter egg, Dempsey and Nikolai appear to be drunk together, demonstrating how Dempsey does not actually hate him. *Dempsey treats Takeo Masaki with much respect, but Takeo does not seem to return the same feeling, until Shangri-La where he begins to subtly reciprocate, and shows it more openly on Moon. *Dempsey's favorite weapon seems to be the BAR. He also seems to like the M16 in Call of Duty; Black Ops, ''and also appears to like heavy weaponry, such as the MG08/15, MG42 and HK21. *Dempsey often calls the Wunderwaffe DG-2 the “Wonder Waffle", which has sparked a trend among the community, who often do the same. *Rarely, while using the Pack-a-Punch machine, Dempsey will sing the jingle for Juggernog. *Dempsey was featured in Treyarch's Shi No Numa example map, nazi_zombie_kyassuru. *By the time of Kino der Toten, Dempsey has grown a small beard, and by the time of Ascension, he is covered in dirt and blood. This blood is gone in Shangri-La and returns in Moon. *Dempsey will occasionally break the fourth wall. *In a file on the computer terminal, it says that part of Dr. Maxis' super-soldier experiments were Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. *When Pack-a-Punching a weapon on Ascension, he may say, "Richtofen... I don't like him. I think I saw him before Shi No Numa but... I can't quite remember. In fact, I can't remember much at all before then." Likely referring to Richtofen having his memory wiped. *Along with Takeo Masaki, Nikolai Belinski and Edward Richtofen, he is found in Call of the Dead involved in the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg. *In ''Call of Duty: World at War, the player who is Dempsey will always be the host of the game, while in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is randomized. Additionally, if the player is playing on Shi No Numa or Der Riese solo in Call of Duty: World at War, they will always be Dempsey. *Dempsey's favorite Perk-a-Cola is Juggernog and his least favorite is Quick Revive. *Dempsey has a five-year-old daughter. *Dempsey was briefly mentioned by Richtofen on Green Run, along with Nikolai. *Dempsey has a strong dislike for fish, as mentioned when he is disgusted each time after drinking a Quick Revive soda. *Dempsey, like Richtofen due to their appearance in Origins, has an impressive service record of at least 28 years (1917-1945). *Based on the Origins intro cutscene, Dempsey may be left-handed or ambidextrous. He holds both the MG 08 and the Remington New Model Army in his left hand. He also has his pistol holster on his left hip. **His holster disappears during gameplay and when he enters Richtofen's bunker in the intro. *Dempsey has fought in the Battle of Belleau Wood which was where the US Marines earned the nickname "Devil Dogs". *Dempsey says that Double Tap tastes chewy when he drank it. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters